Sleepaway Camp (Series) Deaths
Sleepaway Camp (1983) Sleepaway Camp II:Unhappy Campers (1988) Sleepaway Camp III:Teenage Wasteland (1989) Return to Sleepaway Camp (2008) Trivia *In the first film, Peter's father and twin sister were killed in a boating accident. He was cared for by his domineering, mentally-unstable aunt. Martha always wanted a daughter and raised Peter as a girl thus taking his twin's name 'Angela'. **Being raised as a girl, he was confused about his sexuality which led to him to suffer a complete psychological breakdown. *In each film, Peter used disguises to blend in. **Angela Baker - Sleepaway Camp **Angela Johnson - Sleepaway Camp II:Unhappy Campers **Maria Nicastro - Sleepaway Camp III:Teenage Wasteland **Sheriff Jerry Roebling - Return to Sleepaway Camp *In the second and third film, Peter went through a gender reassignment surgery and truly becomes a female. **In Return to Sleepaway Camp, it ignores the second and third movies, and follows directly after the first were Peter escaped incarceration. *The only time were Angela gets physically wounded was in the third film were she suffered stab wounds from Marcia. *In the second film, three characters dressed up as movie monsters. **Anthony - Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street **Judd - Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th **Angela Baker - Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Due to his judgmental behavior, Angela had motives for killing people for their bullying, bad-attitude and anti-social behavior, including the innocent in a killing spree, self-defense or needed for a disguise. **Artie - nearly molested Angela **Kenny - made fun of Angela **Billy - threw water balloons at Angela **Meg - bullying Angela **Four Young Campers - threw sand on Angela **Judy - being a camp bitch and kissing Paul **Mel Costic - beating her cousin, Ricky, nearly to death **Paul - discovered Angela's secret **Phoebe - skipped curfew **Brooke Shote and Jodi Shote - sex and drugs **Mare - exposing her breasts to the boys **Anthony and Judd - trying to prank Angela **Ally Burgess - being a camp bitch **Demi - confides to Angela about the whereabouts of the girls she sent home and for talking too much **Lea - being a tattle-tale **TC - butted heads with Angela **Sean Whitmore - confrontational and being the son of the officer who arrested Angela **Matt - sex **Charlie and Emilio - being peeping toms **Uncle John - fired Angela **Rob Darrinco and Diane - murder spree **Truck Driver - foul mouth **Maria Nicastro - disguise needed **Tawny Richards - drug seeker **Herman Miranda - having sex with a underage girl **Jan Hernandez - sex **Peter Doyle and Snowboy - irritated Angela **Arab - bad attitude **Cindy Hammersmith - bitchy, racist, sex and smoking **Lilly Miranda - lazy and greedy **Bobby Stark - came onto Angela **Riff - anti-social behavior **Officer Barney Whitmore - self-defense and being the officer who arrested Angela **Anita Burcham and Greg Nakashima - boring **Paramedic and Police Officer - self-defense due to their plan to get rid of Angela **Sheriff Pete Hernandez - disguise needed **Mickey - alteration and picking a fight with Alan **Weed - pulling a prank on Alan **Frank Kostic - greedy, infective and not helping Alan **Randy - bullying Alan **Linda - bitchy to Alan **T.C. - bullying Alan and nicknaming him "Blowjob" **Bella - being mean to Alan **Michael - beaten Alan nearly to death, skinning frogs and animal cruelty *Alan, from Return to Sleepaway Camp, may suffers from bipolar disorder or possibly autism. *Following the end credits of Return to Sleepaway Camp, which takes place three weeks prior to the events of the film, Angela escaped from from the psychiatric clinic were she killed the real sheriff and took his identity. *In the second film, Sean revealed that his father was the one who arrested Angela in the first movie. **Sean wanted to go to the camp in the first film but his father couldn't afford it. ***This happened because his mother left them when he was ten years old for a foot doctor he disliked in California. **In the third film, Barney tried to avenge his son's death, but ended up getting shot. *In each film, the motive have a pattern to Angela's judgmental behavior. **People picking on Angela and/or her cousin, Ricky - Sleepaway Camp **People for their anti-social behavior - Sleepaway Camp II:Unhappy Campers and Sleepaway Camp III:Teenage Wasteland **People picking on Alan - Return to Sleepaway Camp Villains/Killers Identities SleepawayCamp01.jpg|Peter "Angela" Baker Sleepaway-Angela.jpg|Angela Baker as camp counselor "Angela Johnson" 5533996_std.jpg|Angela Baker as troubled camper "Maria Nicastro" return6.JPG|Angela Baker as "Sheriff Jerry Roebling" 936full-return-to-sleepaway-camp-screenshot.jpg|Angela Baker laughing hysterically (Remake) Victims Identities Camp JohnBaker.jpg|John Baker AngelaBaker twin.jpg|Angela Baker Artie.jpg|Artie Kenny Camp.jpg|Kenny Billy Camp.jpg|Billy Meg Camp.jpg|Meg YoungCampers.jpg|Four Young Campers Judy Camp.jpg|Judy MelKostic.jpg|Mel Costic Paul Camp.jpg|Paul Unhappy Campers Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe JodiBrooke.jpg|Jodi Shote, Brooke Shote Mare.jpg|Mare Anthony.jpg|Anthony Judd.jpg|Judd AllyBurgess.jpg|Ally Burgess Demi.jpg|Demi Lea.jpg|Lea TC.jpg|TC SeanWhitmore.jpg|Sean Whitmore Matt Camp.jpg|Matt CharlieEmilio.jpg|Charlie, Emilio UncleJohn.jpg|Uncle John RobDarrinco.jpg|Rob Darrinco Diane.jpg|Diane FemaleTruckDriver.jpg|Truck Driver Teenage Wasteland MariaNicastro.jpg|Maria Nicastro TawnyRichards.jpg|Tawny Richards HermanMiranda.jpg|Herman Miranda JanHernandez.jpg|Jan Hernandez Peter DoyleSnowboy.jpg|Peter Doyle, Snowboy Arab.jpg|Arab CindyHammersmith.jpg|Cindy Hammersmith LillyMiranda.jpg|Lilly Miranda BobbyStark.jpg|Bobby Stark Riff.jpg|Riff BarneyWhitmore.jpg|Officer Barney Whitmore GregAnita.jpg|Greg Nakashima, Anita Burcham AngelaBaker.jpg|Maria Nicastro/Peter "Angela" Baker Teenage Paramedic.jpg|Paramedic Teenage Officer.jpg|Police Officer Return Mickey Return.jpg|Mickey Weed Return.jpg|Weed FrankKostik.jpg|Frank Kostic Randy Return.jpg|Randy Linda Return.jpg|Linda T.C..jpg|T.C. Bella Return.jpg|Bella Michael Return.jpg|Michael SheriffPete.jpg|Sheriff Pete Hernandez Category:Movie Info & Data Category:Death Lists Category:Gallery Category:Death List Gallery